


Bit Nippley in Here

by killerweasel



Series: Inked and Pierced [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is such a Himbo, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Mistakes were made.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Inked and Pierced [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Bit Nippley in Here

Title: Bit Nippley in Here  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Mistakes were made.

"Gabriel, don't take this the wrong way, but where the fuck are your nipplezzz?

"After what happened with the piercing, it really, really hurt, so I tried to take the ring back out, only you'd sortof melted it and it was stuck and then there was blood and I may have started to panic."

"..."

"You know how I get when I'm panicking. The next thing I knew, I had somehow managed to miracle both of them off. Then I couldn't remember what they'd looked like so everything I tried to do to fix them just looked horribly wrong. I even thought about maybe asking one of the other Archangels for help, but that would have just been awkward."

"Pleazzze stop talking. I am going to burzzzt a gut trying not to laugh."

"This isn't funny! I don't even know why we have nipples in the first place. It's like navels or some of those weird human organs. Bee, are you crying?"

"I can't... Just zzzhut up and hold still."

"What are you...? Is that what they looked like? Wow, I was way off."

"I'll have to make zzzure these are just as sensitive."

"Oh yeah, just like that, Bee."


End file.
